Spider-Man 2 (RiffTrax Presents)
Spider-Man 2 is a 2004 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi. Based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, it is the first sequel to the successful 2002 film Spider-Man. It stars Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker, a crime fighter with spider-like super powers. Spider-Man 2 also stars Alfred Molina as Dr. Otto Octavius (a.k.a. Dr. Octopus), Kirsten Dunst as Peter's love interest Mary Jane Watson, and James Franco as his friend Harry Osborn. RiffTrax Presents released their riff in September 2008. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' Peter Parker is struggling to make ends meet, dividing his time between his college education, a part-time job, and crime-fighting as Spider-Man. His life is further complicated by his dismay over Mary Jane being romantically involved with another man and the tension between himself and his best friend Harry Osborn. Peter meets and befriends the engineering genius Dr. Otto Octavius, who is working a revolutionary project to generate clean energy for Harry Osborn's company. To this end, Octavius has developed a set of mechanical arms that he can mentally control, enabling himself to perform complex and dangerous maneuvers. At a demonstration of his process, an accident happens. Octavius' wife is killed and his arms are permanently fused to his nervous system. Octavius goes on a crime spree, attempting to acquire money to fund his attempt to prove that his experiment will work. He crosses paths with Spider-Man but manages to escape. He is then recruited by Harry Osborn to kill Spider-Man, in exchange for which Harry will provide Octavius with whatever her needs. Peter's stress causes a psychosomatic result in his body where his superhuman abilities stop working. He takes this a sign that he should give up being Spider-Man and throws away his costume. While he is now able to focus more on his personal life, he finds himself troubled by his inability to help people. Dr. Octopus kidnaps Mary Jane and threatens to kill her unless Spider-Man turns himself over to him. Peter resumes the role of Spider-Man and surrenders himself to Octavius. Octavius leaves Spider-Man bound and unconscious in Harry's apartment, where Harry finds and unmasks him. Peter awakens and appeals to Harry's conscience, insisting that only Spider-Man can stop Dr. Octopus and save Mary Jane (and the city). Harry allows Peter to leave, but insists that they will have a reckoning. Spider-Man finds Dr. Octopus at his makeshift laboratory on the waterfront where he is holding Mary Jane. Spider-Man and Dr. Octopus fight as Octavius commences his experiment. Peter reveals his identity to Octavius and convinces him of the folly of his plan. Too late to reverse the process, Octavius frees Mary Jane and allows Spider-Man to flee with her. Dr. Octopus sacrifices himself to sink the harmful material he was working with to the bottom of the harbor. Mary Jane breaks off her engagement and declares her love for Peter. End Cast and Crew *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Alfred Molina as Otto Octavius / Dr. Octopus *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *James Franco as Harry Osborn *Rosemary Harris as May Parker *J. K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Bill Nunn as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant *Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn / Green Goblin *Cliff Robertson as Ben Parker Quotes Notes * This RiffTrax Presents features guest riffer Josh Fruhlinger, writer of the popular blog The Comics Curmudgeon. See Also *Spider-Man *Spider-Man 3 *Daredevil *Fantastic Four External Links *Spider-Man 2 on RiffTrax *Spider-Man 2 on Amazon Category:Spider-Man Category:Spiders Category:Marvel Category:RiffTrax Category:Riffer Debuts Category:RiffTrax Presents in 2008 Category:Josh Fruhlinger Category:RiffTrax Presents